


Mispronunciation

by wallywesticle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mentions of Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywesticle/pseuds/wallywesticle
Summary: “Amelia, please listen. It’s not you, it is your accent.” She scoffed at him, pulling her hand away when his grip had loosened enough. He simply smiled at her.
“My accent? And what’s wrong with my accent?” 
“It’s beautiful,” he assured her.





	

It started out as a staring contest at the World Meetings. It turned into pleasant smiles and mouthed words, followed by notes passed. It ended with several flings, each one more passionate than the last, until it became routine for them to show up at each other’s house unannounced, no words exchanged, only rough touches and violent kisses.

They did this for months, neither one admitting to anyone what their relationship was behind closed doors. They’d meet each other in broom closets on breaks from their meetings, leaving more disheveled than they arrived and raising suspicion to anyone that passed them by. It was habit, normal.

One night, at the end of their passion, she had whimpered his name, and he couldn’t do more than stop and laugh, much to her embarrassment. She glared at him, shoving him off of her as fast as she could, pulling clothes off the floor and throwing them onto her body. He grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he had tried to explain between chuckles. She merely pouted at him, trying to yank her wrist away. He held tighter.

“Amelia, please listen. It’s not you, it is your accent.” She scoffed at him, pulling her hand away when his grip had loosened enough. He simply smiled at her.

“My accent? And what’s wrong with my accent?”

“It’s beautiful,” he assured her, “but my name isn’t I-van. It’s Ee-vohn. Ivan. I’m Russian, da? Not American.” Her cheeks went red, and she berated herself for such an unfortunate mistake.

“Oh...I guess I only saw your name written, not spoken…” Ivan nodded in understanding, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She blew out some air in an exasperated way before laughing in spite of herself.

“Okay, that’s fair. I would have laughed too.” He smiled, pulling her down to sit on the bed and kissing her forehead.

“If you’d like, we can finish now.” She smiled, shoving him down onto the mattress and straddling his lap.

“Yeah, I like that idea.”


End file.
